User blog:Cfp3157/December 2015 News Blog
Last month, on Deadliest Fiction... World News *On November 13, a series of attacks were carried out by terrorists on six different locations throughout the city of Paris. The attacks led to the death of 130 civilians, and countless injured. The terrorist group known as the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant, more well-known as ISIS, has claimed resposibility for the attacks in response to the French airstrikes against the group. In the aftermath, France was put in a state of high alert, but remains strong and determined to enact justice. Several countries such as the United States, Australia, Russia, and the United Kingdom have offered both condolences and support to the nation. *American muscician Akon has finished his project of setting of the first of hopefully many Solar Academies in Bamako, Mali. There, he hopes to provide education to young Africans on how to effectively provide electricity to 600 million people in rural Africa. Pop Culture News *CIVILWARCIVILWARCIVILWARCIVILWAR...maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Several trailers have been dropped this month, and all have generated some extreme nerd excitement. On an apperance of the Jimmy Kimmel Show, Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr handed us both the official poster for the upcoming Captain America: Civil War film, and a trailer to go with it. Not one to disappoint, Ben Affleck appeared with on his lover's show with a new trailer for Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice- unlike the Civil War trailer, this one has come with both excitement and controversy. But the ultimate prize for marketing goes to Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens- in the single greatest marketing campaign of all time, the last two months have been littered with teases and promotional advertising for the upcoming film. All things considered, 2016 will be the Year of the Fanboys. *November has been a big month for movies. The final chapter of the Hunger Games franchise- Mockingjay Part II- was revealed and dominated the Thanksgiving box offices. The big movie of the month, however, has been Creed, the newest installment of the Rocky franchise. Focusing on the relationship between Apollo Creed's son and his mentor Rocky Balboa, the movie is both a box office success and a critical darling. Several have highlighted the directing, writing, and especially Sylvester Stallone's turn as his iconic character- he has received the Best Supporting Actor award from the Boston Online Film Critics. *Award season is officially underway. Mad Max: Fury Road has been declared the Best Movie of the Year by the International Federation of Film Critics, the Boston Online Film Critics, and the National Board of Review, with George Miller picking up several Director nominations and the cinemetography being praised as well. Other awards have gone to Saorise Ronan for Brooklyn, Brie Larson for Room, and Kristen Stewart for Clouds of Sils Maria. Wiki News *Not much- we haven't been up to much lately. Battle of the Month t's that time of the month again. For any battle written from September 1st-November 30th, you get to nominate as a battle of the month! For the record, each user only gets to nominate 3 battles, and they cannot nominate their own battles. A battle must also have at least three nominations to be placed on the poll. The poll will be released at the end of the first week of next month, and the results will be announced on next months' news blog. *Annie Wilkes vs. Jack Torrance by El Alamein *Pirate Girls vs. Harpe Brothers by Elgb333 *Arkham Knight vs. Winter Soldier by BeastMan14 *TBA Category:Blog posts